KyuWook Morning
by Simi Ayam
Summary: Melihat aktivitas pagi pasangan muda KyuWook di rumah mereka, ada yang mau ikut? A KyuWook Fanfiction Warning Inside dont like, dont read


**KyuWook Morning **

**Cast:: Cho Kyuhyun **** Kim Ryeowook**

**Warning: Typos, OOC, Singkat, padat, dan gak jelas ._.**

**Don't like ? Don't read .-.**

:::::KyuWook Morning:::::

Mentari pagi mulai menyebarkan kehangatannya, membangunkan setiap jiwa yang tengah terlelap. Tetes bening embun terjatuh bagaikan permata yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya sang mentari.

Diujung jalan, terlihat sebuah rumah cantik bergaya klasik ala Victorian style, bunga-bunga iris cantik tampak bermekaran begitu indah menghiasi halaman rumah itu. Iris, kupikir itu pilihan bunga yang baik. Sebuah ayunan cantik juga ada dihalaman itu.

Sekarang mari kita lihat aktivitas yang ada didalam rumah.

Seorang wanita bertubuh mungil terlihat tengah asyik memilih bahan-bahan makanan dikulkas, rambut coklat ikalnya disanggul tinggi hingga memampangkan leher jenjang putih mulus yang sangat indah. Tubuh mungilnya terlihat cocok dengan terusan putih selutut serta sweater rajutan ungunya, menciptakan sebuah kesan yang sangat manis.

Bahkan tanpa make up sekalipun wajahnya masih terlihat begitu cantik dan manis, kulit putih mulus, mata coklat yang memancarkan cahaya kepolosan yang begitu menggemaskan, hidung mancung, dan tak lupa bibir tipis merona yang pasti sangat menggugah batin pria manapun. Sungguh sebuah ukiran yang maha kuasa yang benar-benar indah. Sekarang mari kita tinggalkan dulu wanita yang tengah sibuk memasak ini, dan mari melihat area lain dirumah ini.

Disebuah kamar bercat putih dengan beberapa perabot berwarna ungu muda, masih dengan Victorian style. Terlihat seorang pria muda tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya, bulu mata lentiknya saling menyatu karena kelopak mata yang tengah mengantup. Dia masih tertidur cukup nyenyak untuk beberapa saat sebelum hangatnya mentari dari jendela yang telah dibuka oleh sang istri tadi—sebelum ia kedapur, mulai menjamah kulit putih susu lelaki muda itu, memberikan rangsangan pada setiap sensor yang ada dikulitnya, menggelitik dengan rasa hangat, serta cahaya yang semakin lama terasa semakin terang menerpanya.

Tanpa membuka mata, tangannya mulai meraba-raba sisi lain ditempat tidur queen sizenya. Namun, sayangnya sepertinya iya tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Pria bersurai coklat itupun mulai membuka matanya agak malas, obsidian cantik itu mulai terlihat dari balik kelopak mata itu. Pria itu masih terlihat enggan untuk bangun dari posisinya sekarang, matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap membiasakan obsidiannya dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela. Ia menengokkan kepalanya kesamping, mencari sesuatu yang tadi dirabanya siapa tahu ada, tapi seperti dugaannya ia tak akan menemukannya. Selanjutnya iya melihat kearah sebuah jam yang berada dimeja nakas disisi ranjangnya, 07.00KST.

Sudah cukup siang rupanya, untung saja hari ini hari minggu jadi ia tak perlu takut akan terlambat berangkat kekantor. Diatas meja itu juga terdapat sebuah memo kecil dengan kertas berwarna ungu yang berisi

'_Pagi suami setanku—Cho Kyuhyun tersayang. apa kau sudah bangun? Yah, tentu saja kau sudah bangun, karena jika kau belum bangun kau tidak akan membaca memo ini. Setelah kau selesai membaca memo ini, segeralah berangkat kekamar mandi dan bersihkan tubuhmu, lalu cepat turun untuk sarapan. Ingat aku tidak mau melihatmu turun dalam keadaan belum mandi, jika kau turun tanpa mandi maka aku akan memandikanmu langsung di meja makan :P'_

Pria yang ternyata bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya tersenyum setelah membaca memo dari seseorang yang sangat dikasihinya itu.

Kyuhyunpun bangun dari tempat tidur dan mencari celana pendeknya yang entah dia buang kemana tadi malam.

jika kau bertanya apakah Kyuhyun tidur tanpa pakaian satupun, maka jawabannya iya. Dan jika kau kenapa iya tidur telanjang, maka aku tidak akan membahasnya. Kupikir kau dapat memikirkan jawabannya sendiri, memang menurutmu apa yang dilakukan oleh pasangan muda yang baru menikah enam bulan lalu itu pada saat malam hari, apa lagi malam yang esok harinya libur. :P

setelah menemukan celana pendek yang dicarinya, Kyuhyunpun memakainya dan mengambil handuk lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Oke, kau tidak berpikir kita akan mengintip Kyuhyun mandikan? Karena aku sudah jelas menolak. Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali kelantai bawah untuk mengintip Istrinya Kim Ryeowook, ah maaf maksudku Cho Ryeowook.

Wanita cantik dengan rambut coklat disanggul—Ryeowook terlihat tengah cukup sibuk, tangan dan gerakannya terlihat cekatan menyiapkan sarapan. Sebenarnya makanan yang ia siapkan cukup sederhana. Hanya pancake dengan berbagai macam saus toping yang bisa dipilih nanti, mulai dari madu, beberapa saus dengan rasa berry yang berbeda, coklat. Dia juga menyiapkan roti panggang dan tentu saja beberapa macam rasa selai juga, mulai dari coklat, kacang, dan juga rasa buah. Iya juga menyediakan kopi hangat.

Wanita cantik itu nampak tersenyum ceria meliat haris tataannya diatas meja makan. Iapun duduk manis ditempat duduknya sambil menunggu suami tercinta yang sepertinya masih mandi.

:::::KyuWook Morning:::::

Sementara itu, tanpa disadari sang wanita—Ryeowook, sejak tadi suaminya—Kyuhyun tengah asyik memerhatikan tingkah istrinya yang sedang sibuk menyiapakan sarapan pagi mereka itu.

Iya tersenyum, merasa begitu bahagia. Sangat bahagia dan berterimakasih pada tuhan karena telah membiarkan mendapatkan cintanya, memiliki gadis—atau sekarang sudah menjadi wanita karena ulahnya juga- yang begitu dicintainya.

jika mengingat bagaimana kisah mereka sebelum mereka saling memiliki secara sepenuhnya seperti sekarang, sungguh Kyuhyun merasa begitu bodoh karena sempat mengabaikan wanita yang kini begitu dicintainya itu. Ia merasa begitu bersyukur karena Ryeowook mampu bertahan mencintainya, meskipun perlakuannya terhadap Ryeowook dulu benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan sekarang.

Yah, mereka menikah karena perjodohan. Dan Kyuhyun pada saat itu tidak menerima perjodohan tersebut, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Ryeowook yang langsung jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana ia begitu menyakiti Ryeowook saat itu. Ia yang jelas-jelas sudah bertunangan pada saat itu justru malah memiliki banyak kekasih lain, bahkan ia pernah dengan sengaja bercumbu dengan banyak wanita dihadapan Ryeowook agar gadis itu berhenti mempertahankan perasaannya.

Entah hal apa yang dulu begitu menguatkan Ryeowook, mungkin gadis itu hanya mencoba merasa yakin bahwa perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia terus berusaha membuat Kyuhyun sadar akan keberadaannya. Ia selalu berusaha agar Kyuhyun dapat melihat dan membalas cintanya yang begitu besar.

Dan disaat gadis itu mulai lelah dan mencoba menghentikan perasaannya, barulah pria bodoh bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menyadari cinta yang begitu besar dari seorang Kim Ryeowook saat itu.

Dan saat ini, Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bersyukur karena Ryeowook masih mau membuka hatinya kembali, masih mau menerima Kyuhyun yang telah begitu sering menyakitinya.

Saat ini Kyuhyun telah sadar, bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat mencintai dan membutuhkan wanita cantik itu, bahkan lebih dari yang Ryeowook dan semua orang ketahui. Kyuhyun juga sadar bahwa sebenarnya sejak awal dia juga sudah mulai mencintai gadis itu, hanya saja egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mau mengakuinya.

:::::KyuWook Morning:::::

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kearah istri cantiknya, lalu memeluk tubuh mungil wanitanya dari belakang serta memberi sebuah kecupan ringan bada bibir cherry istrinya.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyu?" Wanita cantik itu menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Hm." Hanya itu jawab dari Kyuhyun.

Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang istri. Menyelinapkan wajahnya diantara ceruk leher jenjang sang istri dan mulai memberi hisapan hisapan kecil disana.

"Enghh.. K-kyuhh~ hentikanh.." Ryeowook mencoba mendorong kecil wajah suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan perkataan sang istri, iya justru semakin asyik bermain dileher putih itu. Lidahnya mulai asyik menjilati kulit putih mulus itu, sesekali dihisap dan digigitnya kecil hingga meninggalkan tanda merah disana, tanda yang berarti bahwa wanita cantik ini hanyalah miliknya, bukan yang lain.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya, iya mengangkat wajahnya sambil memberikan sebuah cengiran pada sang istri yang malah dibalas sebuh—

'Pleatakk'

"Aww.. sakit baby~"

"Salahmu sendiri, masih pagi sudah menjahiliku, sekarang cepat duduk kekursimu dan makan makananmu, kau tahu aku sudah susah payah menyiapkannya." Ryeowook berucap santai sambil mulai mengambil pancake dan memberikan madu diatasnya.

Kyuhyunpun hanya mengikuti perintah dari istri mungilnya tersebut.

Mereka makan dengan tenang sambil sesekali mengobrol kecil.

Selesai sarapan Ryeowookpun membereskan meja makan tersebut dan mencuci piring.

sementara Kyuhyun dia sudah berada asyik didepan TV. Kyuhyun terus mengganti-ganti channel tidak jelas, sepertinya ia tidak menemukan satupun acara yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Berhentilah mengganti-ganti channel seperti itu." Ryeowook datang dari arah dapur.

"Tidak ada acara yang menarik baby~, kupikir kau jau lebih menarik~" Kyuhyun berucap sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Jangan menggodaku Kyu." Ryeowook memutar bola matanya, sambil duduk disamping sang suami.

"Aku tidak menggoda, itu sungguhan chagi~" Bisik Kyuhyun sambil menjilat kecil kuping Ryeowooknya.

Hal itu sontak membuat tubuh mungil Ryeowook agak merinding, Kyuhyun menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

Ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir cherry sang istri. kedua daging kenyal itu bersentuhan dengan lembut. Mata keduanya saling terpejam, daging kenyal itu semakin saling menekan.

Lidah Kyuhyun menjilat kecil bibir manis Ryeowooknya, meminta izin pada sang wanita untuk dapat mengecapnya lebih. Ryeowook membuka bibirnya, memberikan akses pada sang suami.

Keduanya saling melumat, mengecap dan menghisap satu sama lain, saling merasakan rasa manis dari pasangannya. Mencoba saling mendominasi dan mengklaim satu sama lain.

Andai mereka tak memerlukan apa itu yang dinamakan bernafas, mungkin mereka tak akan pernah melepaskan pagutan bibir tersebut. Wajah Ryeowook sudah merah padam, karena perlu oksigen dan juga agak malu sepertinya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut, membelai pipi sang istri dan berkata.

"Saranghae Wookie-ah, I Love You Baby Wook~"

Sekali lagi ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang istri dan kembali memagut cherry sang istri dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Semakin lama sepertinya ciuman lembut itu mulai berubah menjadi sebuah frenchkiss yang memabukkan. Tangannyapun mulai tak bisa diam dan menjelajah setiap inci tubuh istrinya, mulai dari daerah belakang telinga, turun ke leher, hingga mengusap lembut punggung wanitanya itu, tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir keduanya.

Ciuman Kyuhyunpun mulai turun, hingga keleher jenjang Ryeowook, menghisap dan menggigit kecil. Sekali lagi meninggalkan tanda bahwa Ryeowooknya hanyalah miliknya.

Tangannyapun mulai meraba da—

STOP!

Oke kurasa sudah cukup acara kita hari ini, sebaiknya sekarang kita segera meninggalkan mereka berdua. Karena jika kita terus berada disini makan cerita ini akan berubah rating :p

**-FIN**

**Hallo maaf saya author baru numpang nyampah lagi u,ua**

**Ada yang mau memberi Kritik dan saran untuk saya? u,u**

**Soal wujud makhluk yang seenaknya ngintipin pasangan pengantin baru ini, anggap aja kalau itu peri kecil yang unyu bin imut bin kawaii :3**

**#plak*abaikan**

**RnR please? u.u**

**Anak AYam**

**18, November 2013**


End file.
